


This Land Is Mine

by Being_and_Nothingness



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_and_Nothingness/pseuds/Being_and_Nothingness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛麦莱3P 麦受 PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Land Is Mine

当那个黑色的身影消失在宴会厅侧门的时候，洛萨转头吻了一下怀里漂亮女伴的甜蜜酒窝，“亲爱的玛朵拉，去给我倒杯黑麦酒好吗？”他摇晃着手中的酒杯，对她挤了挤眼睛，“这些精灵酿的酒实在太娘娘腔了。”

玛朵拉娇笑一声，从洛萨的大腿上站起身来，扭着腰肢向大厅的另一边走去。洛萨放下酒杯，给半路回过头来的女子抛了个媚眼，看着她走进人群，才也站起来，走往麦迪文离开的方向。

 

洛萨找到王宫二楼一个房间推门进去，目光迅速地扫视了一遍，麦迪文正站在窗边，夜风拂弄着他的长发，月光流过他暗金色的发丝和束腰黑袍的银边。这个房间离大厅不远，晚宴进行到大半，正是最热闹的时候，欢声笑语在风中约隐约现，夹杂着吟游诗人的歌声，空气中弥散着松树洁净的气息，以及一丝柴火的干燥烟味，但麦迪文仿佛将那些世俗的东西都隔绝在了外面。

“放女士鸽子可不是骑士该有的行径。”

麦迪文独有的低沉、柔和，又冷淡的声线，噢他那该死的声音，像一块冰在洛萨滚烫的小腹滑过，让人一个激灵，火焰反而更盛，直到冰块变成一团白雾，连水渍都不剩下。

“艾泽拉斯每一个人都能跟我谈论规则，唯独你不行，麦德。”洛萨随手把门锁上，靠在门上，抱起双臂，“你比城堡监狱里那些罪犯还不守规矩。”

洛萨以为麦迪文会说些什么，但他一点反应都不给，一动不动地看着窗外，直到洛萨觉得他已经变成雕塑，他却慢慢转过身来。

他比在庆典上看起来还要苍白，由于经常失眠而发黑的眼圈，现在更因为青白色的月光而化作浓重的阴影。洛萨直起身体，走过去托起麦迪文的下巴，泛青的眼眶凸显了那双浅绿色的眼睛，它们像玻璃一样透明。他皱着眉头看着洛萨，像是在不满又像是满不在乎。

瞧，这就是麦迪文，这就是守护者，凡人永远不该僭越去揣测的星界法师。他长相秀气但并不出众，年纪轻轻却时常显得憔悴，然而他有不可解释的魔力，一种奇异的叫人向往的光彩，仿佛所有的星辰都只为他升起。有他在的场合，连不知道他是谁的外乡人也总是会将第一杯酒献给他；他看着人的眼神有时若即若离，讳莫如深，却无人觉得冒犯，只想在他面前低下头颅。

洛萨的拇指摩挲着麦迪文脸颊的光滑皮肤，拢着那脸庞的发丝在他指腹下打着卷儿。近几年麦迪文在宴会呆的时间越来越短，今晚如果不是莱恩一直拉着他的手，他可能第一轮酒刚过就溜了。刚才他又一个人躲进来，也不知道想些什么，却不愿和他的朋友们在一起。

想到这里，洛萨不禁有点烦躁，他把手指插进麦迪文的头发，贴着头皮握住了一把，麦迪文被他扯得往后仰，嘶了一声，表情却开始放松下来。洛萨低头吻了吻他的额角，然后是眉毛，然后是眼睑，到了脸颊的位置，他张开嘴亲吻，末了还用舌头舔那细腻的皮肤。他不舍地放开时，麦迪文的眼眸已经半闭，洛萨扶着他的手肘，把他往床边带，“躺下来吧麦德，莱恩还得一阵子。”

 

这是我的土地，  
神将这片土地赐给了我，  
这勇敢而古老的土地。［1］

“这是，”洛萨的手指轻抚着麦迪文背脊的一节，“我的，”手指滑到下一节脊柱，“土地”，又滑到下一节。一边哼着战士之歌，洛萨一边抚摸麦迪文光裸的背，大法师像猫一样蜷在他怀里，头枕在他颈窝，似乎半睡半醒，完全任由洛萨摆弄。直到一只手握住了他的脚踝。

莱恩的手触感和洛萨的很像，但有细微的差异。他的手也布满厚厚的茧子，却没有洛萨的那么多错综复杂的疤痕。那只手握着麦迪文的脚踝分开了两支腿，一个吻便落在了一边膝盖的后面。那个吻蜻蜓点水一样，掠过白皙而柔韧的大腿，大腿和臀部交界的浅缝，最后到达臀尖。莱恩在那浑圆上轻轻咬了一口，激起麦迪文一声抽气似的叹息，才离开那躯体，脱起了自己的衣服。

洛萨从麦迪文脑袋下面抽身出来，坐在床边开始解上衣的扣子。麦迪文换了个姿势趴着，身上早已不着一缕，他抬起眼睛，看着两个战士急切地与出席宴会的礼服战斗。洛萨自进房来除了腰带没脱过一件衣物，他无法和麦迪文光着抱在一起不干任何事，他有这点自知之明。

麦迪文微微打了个寒颤，洛萨无心再纠结那繁复的锁扣，抓着衣服下摆从头上整件扒拉了下来，又以差不多的粗暴解决了裤子，重新爬回床上，将麦迪文圈在怀里。麦迪文用鼻尖抵着洛萨坚实的胸肌，几缕长发散落在他脸上，随着他的鼻息拂动。他在寻求洛萨的气味，近乎依恋。这个念头让洛萨心脏一瞬间紧缩。他反身压住麦迪文，以战士狂野的血性吻他，他用舌头顶开他的嘴唇，舔他的齿列，吮吸他的舌尖，手掌不断揉搓着麦迪文光裸的背，然后是大腿，然后是屁股。他将手伸进麦迪文的两腿之间，用掌根贴着他的会阴，凶狠地摩擦他的敏感之处，麦迪文喉头发出难耐的呜咽，却被他全数堵在嘴里。

“嘘，安度因，轻点儿……”

那是一个沉稳的、雍容华贵的语调，以及低沉却悦耳的音质。洛萨放开了麦迪文的双唇，却没有松开手臂的禁锢，他将额头埋在那长发里，急促的灼热的呼吸喷在麦迪文的耳朵，勃起的下身抵着法师的大腿根，毫无歉意地将泌出的前液涂抹在对方身上。麦迪文喘息着转动脑袋。

莱恩不知道什么时候也爬到了床上，他坐在麦迪文腰侧，一只手跨过麦迪文的身体撑在床上，温暖的琥珀色眼眸凝视着躺在床上的长发青年，里面跃动着某种柔情的炽情的东西，仿佛火的投影在波浪中摇曳。

麦迪文和洛萨回望着他。

他俯下身去，他的唇碰到了柔软的肌肤，他细细地舔舐，每一寸神赐予他的领地。他来到麦迪文的胸前，用牙齿轻轻衔住浅色的乳头，粗糙的舌苔一次次从上面刷过，直至它变成浆果的深红。洛萨的手揉捏着另一边，力度让麦迪文感到疼痛。快感尖锐至极，胸部的酥麻却令他下意识地挺起胸膛，将乳头更深地送入战士的掌控。

“安度因——莱恩——”

他断断续续地发出破碎的呻吟，莱恩凑上去吻住了他的嘴唇，吻一会儿松开便换成了洛萨。两条舌头轮流占领他的口腔，搜刮他的味道和气息，它们有时候甚至在他嘴里交汇，互换彼此的唾液。四只手在他身上抚摸着，饶是星界法师那举世无双的大脑，也无法一一分辨确认，只能沉溺在没顶的感官愉悦里。

一双手消失了一会儿，然后他被翻了个面，变成了跪趴的姿势。一只手分开了他的臀瓣，一根滑腻的手指抵住了暴露出来的入口。

莱恩事先将苦油树油在手心捂热，但挤进麦迪文体内的手指仍感受到了一股融化的热度，他抚摸着里头，那种幽深绵密让他眼睛一阵失焦。他低下头去，伸出舌头轻舔缠着他手指的那圈嫩肉。

感觉到一个湿热的东西舔上了自己的入口，麦迪文发出了被刺痛了一般的哽咽，腰身却轻颤着更往上撅高了点。这是他不论如何都无法习惯的事，莱恩，他的国王，他的君主，俯于他身后，用那高贵的唇舌舔舐、爱抚他最隐秘的、不见天日的部位。他双手揪着身下的精织亚麻床单，汗湿的发丝如绸如锻黏着他的脖子，却遮不住星星点点的吻痕；目光朦胧，嘴唇被吻到红肿，潮红的脸上神情似乎混合着迷惘与痛苦，竟是不带一丝情欲的纯真。

法师都擅长骗人。

洛萨跪在麦迪文前面，双手捧着他的脸蛋，引导他向自己的下身靠近。麦迪文顺从地张开嘴含住洛萨的阴茎，战士却不等他适应，一个挺胯将那宏伟的物事送到他喉咙深处，引来周围肌肉一阵收缩。本来就已经硬得快爆炸，洛萨在那温柔乡里舒服得几乎败下阵来，不得不紧闭起双眼大口喘息。

“唔——”麦迪文却被他顶得快要透不过气，又被死死地抓住了后脑勺动弹不了半分，眼泪终于溢出眼眶，滑落下来。

洛萨压抑下一波高潮的欲望，开始抽插的时候，麦迪文身后开拓的手指也增加到了两根。莱恩的手指深深地捅进去，旋转着扩张，并且有节奏地抽插。他如此专注，像在征服新的土地，虽然这片乐土已经被他眷顾过无数遍了，他清楚它的每一寸。他想将整只手都探进麦迪文的身体，他想抚摸他的内脏，他想要触碰他，想要一切。他这么做过一次，但不是今天。

莱恩找到了最让麦迪文快乐的那个点，手指深埋进湿润的甬道用力地插弄、按压。快感像鞭子一样抽打着麦迪文苍白瘦削的身体，他无助地哆嗦着，无人照看过的阴茎滴下前液，他那可怜的口腔撑得满满当当，让他只能发出被碾碎的呜咽。

前后都被进入。虽然才刚开始，麦迪文却有种错觉似乎自己的身体已经被使用了很久。

到麦迪文的小穴能吞咽下三根手指了，莱恩终于缓慢地抽出湿滑的手指。他又倒了一些苦油树油到手里，抹在自己的阴茎上，随即打了个冷颤。他每次都记得为麦迪文将油捂热，却总是在兴头上将冷油浇在自己滚烫的分身。有时候麦迪文会用揶揄的眼神看他，暗笑他喜欢这个。

爱怜地抚摸着麦迪文被操得不断晃动的背脊，莱恩将阴茎对准他的小穴，缓缓推进，他的守护者的身体为他敞开。

而他的骑士，他的骑士睁着那双美丽的眼睛，近乎虔诚地看着他。

安度因·洛萨是莱恩见过最漂亮的人。最后的阿拉希人有着精灵般的俊秀五官，以及与他们完全相反的坚毅气质，他的身体媲美大理石的神像，动起来却如同愤怒的雄狮，他的眼睛让暴风城皇冠上的蓝宝石也黯然失色，因为它们揉着太阳的光辉。洛萨毫不吝啬他的魅力，却又讨厌自己过分美丽的容颜，每次脸上挂彩都不愿意找牧师治疗。然而那些伤疤完全无损他的美貌，反而让他看起来野性又风度翩翩。女人们对他的面容既恋慕又嫉妒，她们抚摸着他的脸，允许他做任何事。

莱恩伸手抓住洛萨的后颈，把他拉向自己。他们交换了一个绵长的吻。

分开的时候，他们同时动了起来。那是海涛一样的节奏，强大的守护者此刻不过是惊涛骇浪中的一叶轻舟。

麦迪文挺翘的臀肉被莱恩捏得变了形，他的敏感点不断被莱恩放肆地撞击着，他的国王和他做爱时从不收敛他的力量，快感近乎残酷，但他甚至不能放浪地大叫，只能任由泪水滑下脸颊。麦迪文想摸摸自己的分身，但洛萨不会让他这么做，他抖得像风中的麦穗一样。

“麦德快到了。”洛萨的拇指拂过他眼下柔嫩的肌肤，说道。

随着这句话，莱恩仿佛情难自禁地狠狠挺了一下腰，进到最深的地方然后狂风暴雨地抽插，炙热的汗滴像雨点一样洒落在麦迪文背上。麦迪文被他连续而快速地捣弄敏感点，已经快要死去，过分强烈的快感甚至让他射不出来。这时洛萨的手摸到了他的胸前，捏住那被玩弄到肿胀的一点，用力地一拧。

他被强行推上了高潮，陷入白光一片，丧失了对时间流逝的感知。

 

麦迪文的神智回归肉身的时候，他发现自己被扶直，正坐在莱恩怀里，莱恩的阴茎还插在他里面，洛萨的手轻拍着他的脸。麦迪文眨了眨眼，有点恍惚地看着洛萨被油灯照亮的眼眸，洛萨不知道怎么掩饰自己的感情——他在外人面前能言善辩，谈笑用兵，但他从来不知道对麦迪文掩饰感情——那双珍贵的蓝宝石眼睛关切地看着他，柔情四溢，炽热深沉，充满了来自灵魂深处的渴望。

麦迪文知道他想要干什么，轻轻地点了点头。

将头往后靠在莱恩肩膀上，莱恩的一支手臂温柔地环在他胸前，另一只手则扶着他的腰，麦迪文看着洛萨伸出手轻抚他的大腿，慢慢滑到大腿根，然后一直往下，来到他和莱恩结合的地方。两只手指摩擦着绞住莱恩的软肉，麦迪文被这刺激得直抽气，咬着自己的发尾轻轻摇晃着脑袋。

那两只手指贴着莱恩挤了进去，马上就被收缩的小洞死死夹住。连莱恩也忍不住嘶的一声。

“放松点，麦德——”

洛萨吻着他的脸，耳鬓厮磨地吻着他汗湿的额头，他紧皱的眉尖，他的眼睑，他的嘴唇，他的手指缓慢又坚定地深入着，拉扯着。

然后那两只手指退了出来。莱恩的手握着麦迪文的后脑勺，将他的头转过来与他亲吻，另一只手安抚似地摩挲着他的腰侧。麦迪文感觉到洛萨压上来，滑腻的硕大的龟头顶在他那湿糊糊的穴口上，贴着莱恩的阴茎，一寸寸挤进去。 

当洛萨完全埋入的时候，麦迪文觉得自己快被撕成了两半，泪水从他的眼眶涌出来，他的意识像他的肉穴一样被拉扯到极限，那是两个被认为是人类的骄傲的战士！但这痛苦比起他与生俱来的痛苦并不算什么。这是他祈求的，这是他渴望的。这是他生命中最重要的两个人给予的，他甘之如饴。

洛萨喘着气，莱恩也没比他好很多，麦迪文的穴口将他们紧紧地箍在一起，柔软紧窒的甬道包裹着他们，他能感受麦迪文的脉搏，能感受莱恩的脉搏，他知道他们也能感受到他的。

洛萨开始动起来，他一手搂着莱恩的肩膀，顺带将麦迪文圈在怀里，一手扶着麦迪文的腰侧，向上挺动着。莱恩怜惜地双臂环着麦迪文，被洛萨的摩擦刺激得眼冒金星，他不甘地也跟着抽送下身。麦迪文双手紧抱着洛萨的脖子，无力的双腿随着洛萨和莱恩的动作在两人中间晃荡着。

两个战士的攻击性被完全激发出来，他们比赛似地操着麦迪文，也操着对方。狂野的律动好像要永远持续下去，麦迪文被顶得上下起伏，被一次又一次撞击的敏感处将疼痛化作愉悦。楔入体内的两根阴茎侵占了他的全部感官，他只能感受他们。这回再没有东西堵着他的嘴巴，近乎啜泣的呻吟从他的唇边倾泻下来。

洛萨从鼻子里哼出轻笑，“你喜欢这样，麦德，你喜欢我们两个一起上你。”

“你的屁股很不错，但它不过是用来给我和莱恩增加摩擦力而已。”

 

以前洛萨从不会这样跟麦迪文说话，但他永远忘不了那一个晚上。

莱恩因为公事不在。洛萨反复地占有了麦迪文，噢莱恩不介意，洛萨不在的时候他也这么干。惟一不同的是麦德。

他那样看着洛萨，清澈的橄榄石眼睛里，充满爱慕，充满悲悯，像看着最伟大的英雄，像看着名为命运的祭坛上最无辜的祭品。

那一夜的星光如水，那一夜洛萨坠入深渊万劫不复。

“你爱我，安度因。我知道你会为我做任何事。”

“包括杀了我。”

 

洛萨一把将莱恩和麦迪文都推倒在床上，他把他们压在身下。油灯已尽，黑夜笼罩着他们，但那两张年轻而美丽的脸庞依然散发着光彩。

他操着他的两个男孩，希望这一刻就是永恒。

 

麦迪文再次醒来时，他的身体已经被擦拭干净，窝在两个温暖的怀抱里，春夜微凉的风丝丝流淌而过，未能带走一点热度。

一只手，洛萨的手，在他腹部抚过，一路向下，直到那还带点湿润的臀缝，中间的小洞被插得又红又肿，无力合上。两根手指没有遭到任何阻碍就插了进去，洛萨寻找着那个地方，他很快就找到了。那具身体毕竟是他的领地。

麦迪文早就什么都射不出来。体内的刺激带来的痛苦比欢愉更多，麦迪文在那折磨下颤抖着，四肢一阵阵轻微地抽搐，像嫩肉被戳到的蚌。莱恩抚慰地亲吻他，低声唤着他的名字，却对洛萨不加阻止。

麦迪文沉浸在这痛苦中，这温暖的甜蜜的痛，将他从他那与生俱来的痛苦隔绝开来。

 

洛萨吻着他淡色的双唇。麦德向他祈求欢愉，也祈求痛苦。

而他洛萨，什么都会为他做。

 

为了让这土地成为我们的家乡，  
如果我得为之战斗，我将义无反顾。  
为了让这土地成为我们的家乡，  
直到我死去，这是我的土地。［2］

 

 

Fin

 

 

［1］［2］：歌词出自Andy Williams的《The Exodus Song (This Land Is Mine)》

This land is mine  
God gave this land to me  
This brave and ancient land  
To me

这是我的土地，  
神将这片土地赐给了我，  
这勇敢而古老的土地。

To make this land our home  
If I must fight, I will fight  
To make this land our own  
Until I die, this land is mine

为了让这土地成为我们的家乡，  
如果我得为之战斗，我将义无反顾。  
为了让这土地成为我们的家乡，  
直到我死去，这是我的土地。


End file.
